X Impulse
Summery Todd Storm Ms. Darkholme Logan Lance Alvers Kitty Pryde's in bed dreaming. She's flying high through a city when she suddenly loses control and falls. She wakes up in the basement of her home and her parents come running down stairs to her cries. Her dad asks her if she was sleepwalking and she says she fell through the ceiling. Charles Xavier picks up her signature and Cerebro gives her stats. Kitty Pryde from Northbrook, age 15. Her Mom says it was just a nightmare but the father looks up and says "I don't think so." The sheets and pillow are phased half way through the ceiling. Next morning at Bayville High, Kurt Wagner shows up late to school and Ms. Darkholme stops him and threatens to make him one of her after school group. Kitty tries to sneak out of her house. Her mom catches her and says that she's supposed to stay home today. Kitty gets mad and asks "What's the point? You guys don't want to talk about it." Her dad calls for her and Kitty begs her mom to let her go. Her mom says okay. Xavier and Jean Grey head out in the Blackbird to see Kitty. They try to talk to her parents but the father is rude and tells them to leave them alone. Xavier sends Jean to see Kitty at school. At the mansion Logan catches Sabretooth's scent. He suits up and takes off after him on his cycle. He blazes by Scott Summers and Kurt. They decide to follow him. At Kitty's school some preppy girls shove her into her locker and lock her in. Lance Alvers shows up spray painting the lockers and Kitty accidentally phases through and slams into him. Lance is excited about Kitty's power, but Kitty just tries to play it off like nothing happened. He tells her he understands because they're alike, and then shows her his power (he causes tremors and shakes the school). Kitty gets upset and runs off. During P.E. Kitty trips trying the long jump and loses her temper again. The girls laugh at her. Lance and his buddies are on the roof trying to find a way to break into an office and steal test answers. Lance realizes that he can use Kitty to get in and he sees what happens on the field below. When one of the girls that laughed at Kitty takes her turn he causes a tremor and buries her under the sand. Kitty sees him and tries to run off again. She bumps into Jean on her way off the field. She gets into the auditorium and kicks around the set props on stage. She tries to catch a bowl she knocks over but her hands phase through it. She kneels down and phases through it again intentionally. Jean walks in and tries to talk to her about her powers. She shows Kitty her TK and tells her that she can read thoughts. Kitty freaks out and yells for her to stay out of her head. She runs off. Lance shows up and tells Jean to back off. He catches up to Kitty and tells her that he knows what she's going through and he can show her how to control her powers. Kurt and Scott track Wolverine to a parking garage. An all out brawl breaks out between Sabretooth and Logan. Sabretooth slams a car into Logan, and while he's got him pinned he says that "One shall fall by the other's hand." Scott blasts Sabretooth off of Wolverine, and Kurt tries to 'port in and help. Sabretooth is about to attack Kurt when Logan slams him into an elevator. Sabretooth runs off. Wolverine tells Scott and Kurt to stay out of his battles. Lance talks Kitty into phasing in the office. She's excited about her powers for the first time, but when she finds out why he really wanted her to phase in she gets upset and wants to leave. Jean and her parents show up to try and talk her out of goin with Lance. Lance gets angry and tries to drag Kitty along with him. When she refuses and phases free he drops the ceiling on her. Jean uses her TK to protect Kitty's parents. Kitty phases free of the rubble and uses her power to save everyone. Xavier tells Kitty she used her gift well and her father tells Xavier that they have things to talk about. Lance runs off from the school and meets Mystique. She tells him that she's made a place for him at Bayville and calls him Avalanche. Quotes Kitty trips on the long jump and loses her temper, slams her fist into the sand. Preppy Girl: Kitty Cat's got a temper! ' Sabretooth: One shall fall by the other's hand. Our destiny we can't change it.' Wolverine: I didn't know you went in for that philosophy mumbo jumbo. Cyclops: Hey Hairball, I got your destiny right here! Nightcrawler: (about Sabretooth) Heh! We showed him. We are the X-Men! Wolverine: I don't fight your battles so don't fight mine! Kurt: Ahh, he loves us. Cyclops: Oh yeah, big time. Notes Trival